Patent Literature 1 describes a switch including a housing, which has a compartment, a common stationary contact and an individual stationary contact, which are arranged on the inner bottom of the compartment in a manner electrically independent of each other, a drive, which is removably inserted in the compartment, and a moving contact, which comes in slide contact with the common stationary contact and the individual stationary contact as the drive is inserted into and removed from the compartment.
The moving contact of the switch includes a second contact and a third contact, which are independent of each other and hold and come in slide contact with the individual stationary contact. The individual stationary contact includes a first contact point for arc erosion, which comes in contact with the second contact of the moving contact, and a second contact point, which comes in contact with the third contact of the moving contact later than the second contact. This structure prevents the individual stationary contact from being damaged by an arc that occurs when the individual stationary contact comes in contact with or separates from the moving contact.